


Day 19: Outside

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: France fucks Prussia on a hill.





	

For once, France hadn’t expected it. One minute they were having a picnic on a hill with a beautiful view, the next Prussia was straddling him, his own fingers moving in and out of himself. France was positively shocked at the Prussian man’s openness, knowing Prussia was never one for public sex, especially in broad daylight. He wasn’t complaining though. In fact, France had never been so turned on, he could feel his cock dripping already, and it wasn’t even out of the confines of his tight trousers.

Prussia moaned against his shoulder. “Franny, I _need_ you,” he cried, obviously having hit his prostate.

“Beg for it, mon ami.”

“Please, France, fuck me!” Prussia withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the blanket below them. “I want you.”

“As you asked so nicely.” France easily pushed Prussia backwards and flipped him over, setting him on his hands and knees. His hole was wide, stretched out, practically begging for the Frenchman to fuck it. France wasted no time in pulling down his own trousers, lathering his cock up, and pushing into the smaller man. Prussia threw his head back, thrusting himself on the intrusive object.

“You’re so tight,” France groaned, thrusting hard into him. Prussia only replied with moans, and broken words of German. “So, so tight. God, how long has it been?” Prussia was amazed France could form words, let alone speak sentences without stuttering, or moaning between words. He supposed France was just so used to sex, having done it so much, he probably learned somewhere, somehow.

“Cat got your tongue?” France teased, leaning over his back, and nipping at his spine. “How unfortunate, I’d love to hear that voice of yours, mon cher.” He leaned in close to Prussia’s ear, wrapping a hand around his flushed cock. “Cry out for me, Gilbert, let me hear how you’re feeling.”

Prussia didn’t, too focused on not blowing his load too soon. Truth is, it had been a long time since he’d had sex, and masturbation just didn’t cut it anymore, so having his arse full with France’s hot, thick cock, had Prussia seeing stars not long after he’d thrust in. The talking didn’t help. Dirty talk in France’s accent was to die for, making Prussia’s orgasm build faster than even he imagined was possible.

“Prussia, don’t hold back your noises. Cry for me, scream, let me know how good you feel.”

That was it for Prussia, France’s hot breath on his ear, his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in rhythm with his perfect thrusts, had him screaming, stream after stream of hot cum spilling out into France’s hand, and the blanket below them. If it wasn’t for France’s arms holding him up as he continued to fuck him, Prussia would have slumped down limply to the floor. He shook as overstimulation took over, the feeling of France still stroking his softening cock, and France’s own cock still pistoning in and out of him, hitting his prostate every time.

“F-Francis!” He cried, his entire body shaking as France poured himself into him.

“There you go, mon cher,” he drawled. “That’s all I needed.” France pulled out, shifting Prussia so he was lying comfortably on the blanket. “Did you like that?”

“Fuck yes, it was awesome.”

“I’m glad, mi amour. I do hope that wasn’t the last time we can subject ourselves to such acts.” France kissed his cheek. “Especially in such a public setting. I do believe we have company.” Prussia’s head craned to the side, instantly spotting a young man sitting on a bench, cock in his hand, smirking at the two.

“Oh fuck.”


End file.
